nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Recess: The First Movie
The Recess Movie is a 1996 animated film based on the Disney television series Recess. This film was produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios and Klasky Csupo Production, and was released theatrically nationwide on February 16th, 1996. It was released on video and DVD on August 7, 2002. Summary T.J. was growed up as a men when worlds collide and created the universes of the dimensions. They can try to save the third street, from a murderer ex-teacher whose plans (though inaccurate) are to turn third street into an antarcticopolis so that children and our people can be exciled and sent away outside, inside and survive, thus improve their grades cancelled forever. Cast # Billy Zane as T.J. Detweiler; First student at Third Street School # Dabney Coleman as Peter Prickly; First principal of Third Street School # Will Ferrell as Phillium Benedict; Founder of Deadly World # Phil Morris as Vandal Savage; General for The Savage Time # April Winchell as Muriel Finster; Detweiler's Teacher of Third Street School # Melissa Joan Hart as Becky; Fry Cooker for The Burger Surpreme # Matt Damon as Cale Tucker; The Explorer for Titan Project # Bill Pullman as Captain Joseph Korso; Founder of Titan Project # Liv Tyler as Akima; Pilot of Titan Project # Bill Cobbs as The Wizard; Founder of Master of Cartoonists Full Story In the beginning of the story, Young Cale Tucker at the river fishing with his Titan Experiments, instead, he scared of the giant wind of doom, Dr. Sam Tucker takes him to Titan Headquarters and so it's March 12, 2792 (A.D.) at Planet Harvest, and The Master of Cartoonists escapes with the survivals out and exciled by Nazis and his master Emperor Sacrifice and the nazis destroyed the harvest and framed 3rd Street for the curse. Meanwhile, on Earth in March 13, 1995, The 3rd Street peaceful and quiet and on the playground at 3rd Street School, Muriel Finster was refused to seal up the fountain of youth at the playground, in fact, they need more water immediately. But Principal Prickly has caught T.J. Detweiler to fill up more water and so it was Mrs. Finster, only children can use more water at water fountain with a cup. In a minute, the bullies as humiliate T.J., but instead, Joseph Korso saved his life and locked them up, he explains to him that he was from The Master of Cartoonists. T.J. discovers that he was one of it, but Detweiler explains that it's lunchtime. Meanwhile at the cafeteria, he sits with T.J.'s Friends but followed by Korso. He gaves him a new ring, with the map of Titan Project, and then Nazi Ninjas has chases him along with T.J. and escapes in the hallway, and takes him for a ride on Falcon and takes off to the Valkyrie for safety. And then he is growed up as adult, and he wokes up by Akima Kunimoto, Cale Tucker, Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Batman and Robin, for the safety. They explains to him what was happen he was showed up from 3rd Street School while Dr. Phillium Benedict is gonna use the Kragle to kill 3rd Street, so the cause is an perfect trap for life. On Korso's office, the green drinks is ready to fill up the water. He explains to him that the savage races while nazis killed the harvest as The Master of Cartoonists, they drived off to the earth and helped us evacuate the 3rd street town from the invasions and scrubbed their ships on. Meanwhile back on earth, T.J. is growed normal as a kid and talks to mom and dad that Nazis killed the 3rd Street town while Planet Harvest destroyed by Sacrifice, and then his mother and father tells him to go help Prickly head back to the ship. Kano who is the next master of the cartoonists that from Mortal Kombat Universe came here to see him while fighting but was beaten by Aquaman and saved his life. Later that night at U.N. Space Station, Prickly has brought by The Wizard to him so Cale, Akima, Korso, Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Batman, Robin, Professor Kaufman, Philip J. Fry, Leela and Bender. That drifted nazis has hidden 3rd Street School and then they've killed it. All because they know the truth about this. On the next morning, T.J. and The Master of Cartoonists enters the abandoned 3rd Street School where the nazis uses the kragle to steal the buildings, people, decorations, plants & trees, lands, and vehicles as their prisoners to the cage but gets electrickly broked up by Martian Manhunter with the security system, Dr. Rosenthal has been become one of Master of Cartoonists and has been taken away by the nazis and then they arrested T.J. and The Master of Cartoonists and putted them into the gym. Mort Chalk interviews about no third street allowed army has taken the town out and exciled the people out for evacuations. Mr. and Mrs. Detweiler tells Becky to help us evacuate the 3rd street. Back on school, Benedict and his army and Vandal Savage has arrived to interrogate them, he tells Prickly that the children becomes the adult human soldiers as nazis to the battle against the master of the cartoonist to attack the harvest, and so the students could have their weapons to attack, Detweiler believed Benedict was the murderer teacher. In 1939, Prickly lived in his new place as teacher at 3rd Street School, and then Benedict arrives to first meet him, he explains to him that he was the soldier for the world war II, on the WWII soldier as his first official act and he is gonna kill the 3rd street school, and so the earth is dead, and benedict makes the taco tuesday for it's replacements to the customers, and so it's kragle until superintendent and the constables arrested Benedict for the curses. Prickly believes that Benedict becomes the soldier of WWII soldier to kill 3rd Street and turn it into the taco tuesday restaurant until superintendent arrested him, only this time it was Benedict and his army who killed the 3rd Street city with his kragle, but instead savage crushed them again. Later that morning, Benedict is an lord of deadly world who explains that the kragle is activated and then activated the dome until he kraglize the entire universe and transformed it into the kragle sized 20,000 B.C. of Ice Age under the dome that the harvest is still destroyed and so Harvest is the 3rd Street, it is called The Antarcticopolis while sucked into the hollow earth. Meanwhile back at the cafeteria that becomes the prison room with cells, Prickly got his speech and so the apocalypse is near at 3rd Street town because Benedict doesn't believe in 3rd Street, and so it was the fantasy, but he will never say detweiler don't believe in 3rd Street because our memories has the last childhood he got left. Back at main entrance at 3rd Street, the master of cartoonists battles the nazis, ninjas, the banner, and emperor sacrifice, but interrogated by them. Benedict explains that kragle is too much big so they were just the taco tuesday restaurant and so he was united states of america. Benedict was the president of dangerous, so kragle has gluesticks, papertape, and clippers because the ice age is here under the dome, that no one can mess with 3rd street (buying the gun), someone is gonna get out of there for safety and he is gonna sunk the 3rd street into the underworld. On the battle, the civilians from the all countries worldwide of the earth battles nazis and ninjas, and then Detweiler destroyed the kragle. After the battle, 3rd street was saved so Benedict sentanced to the cure truck for being the murderer, and savage and his troops sentanced to the cure too, and then Detweiler begins to farewell to the Master of Cartoonists so happy. Meanwhile back at Principal Office, he explains that the kragle has got the antarctica world on the 3rd street under the dome. Detweiler apologies for killing the harvest but he was fine with prickly, his friends was waiting for him to have some fun to the place on vacation.Category:Real World Articles Category:Recess series Category:The Recess Movie Category:Media Category:Crime-themed Episodes Category:Military-themed episodes Category:Battle-themed episodes Category:Vacation-themed episodes Category:Environment-themed episodes Category:Movie Category:Rated G movies Category:Firsts Category:Walt Disney Movies Category:Pixar Movies Category:Klasky Csupo Movies